


What You Don't See Is What We Get

by pessi_mista



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Femdom with Malesub, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessi_mista/pseuds/pessi_mista
Summary: Shunrei and Shiryu have a secret, and they're ready to take the first tiny step into revealing it.





	What You Don't See Is What We Get

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirteenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirteenie/gifts).

I'm sure this is going to be a special day for me and Shiryu. I'm not even sorry that nobody else will notice it. We know it, and that's going to be enough. For the time being, anyway. 

We stand side by side behind the window that looks out to our beautiful garden—Shiryu is such a gifted gardener—as we wait for our guests to show up for today's party. It's always a joy to receive our friends at our home. Seiya is going to be the only one without company because he's not dating anyone at the moment, and Seika and Marin are off on a romantic weekend trip. Good thing Seiya never seems bothered by being surrounded by couples and being the only one on his own. Besides Shiryu and me, we're also having Hyoga and Erii, Shun and June and Ikki and Shaina. 

The latter are a more recent addition to our routine of montly parties. Prior to the beginning of his relationship with Shaina, Ikki would accept our invitations only once in a blue moon. But for the last eight months or so he's been coming to every party without fail. And he seems very happy. To me it's so fun to watch him as he tries to preserve his tough guy aura only to visibly melt away whenever Shaina merely looks at him. But I'm glad that Shiryu isn't like him. I mean, Shiryu can be quite shy about his feelings, but not to the point of trying to pretend that they don't exist. His love is very evident to me—and to everybody else, judging by the jokes that Seiya sometimes makes when he's around us. 

Still, there's an aspect to our love, to our relationship, that is probably not evident at all. It's this little secret that we have. Today, we're taking our first tiny step into revealing it, while still keeping it just to ourselves. 

I reach down to Shiryu's leg and pinch his skin over the fabric of his trousers. I've lost count of how many times I've done that this afternoon. 

It really is a shame that nobody will be able to see the result. But I'm not about to ask my poor Shiryu to take off his trousers just so everybody can see the bruises all over his legs. We just want to experience this feeling that our secret is very close to being uncovered, even though it should remain safe behind the fabric barrier. We're preparing ourselves so that one day we'll have the courage to be more open about our real kind of relationship. We love what's been going on between us. I especially love it that Shiryu so wants to make it somehow known. We just aren't ready to go too far in public. Yet. But in our private moments, we've gone very far already. 

Although we relocated to Beijing after our marriage, we still visit Rozan from time to time. And that's were we traveled to for our six-month wedding anniversary. I will never forget Shiryu's face as he made The Big Confession. We stood together at the usual rock near the waterfall, but not even the noise of the water and the wind combined could hinder me from hearing what he whispered. 

I could read in Shiryu's eyes a shy hope. And I found it so charming and endearing that even after six months of being married, he still could be somewhat shy around me when discussing our intimacy. This time I could see that he had a special reason for that shyness. But I was happy that he'd opened up to me about his actual desires. And I was delighted at the prospect of being his partner—or leader—in that new adventure. I always liked making love with him, but that day I felt that a whole new world of possibilities had opened up to both of us. 

These possibilities hadn't come out of nothing though. Due to Shiryu's shyness, it had always been on me to kind of take the initiative, to make things happen between us. And I was comfortable in that role. I just didn't know that Shiryu would like me to take it a step further if I agreed. 

Of course I agreed. The idea was too good to reject. Me, a simple civilian housewife, dominating a powerful warrior? An untrained woman subjugating one of the most famous Saints of Athena? How could I not want to do that? The only downside to the idea was the fact that it hadn't occurred to me before. But I was more than willing to make up for that lost time, and so was he. We decided that we'd be getting started as soon as we travelled back home. Shiryu would still be on vacation, so time wouldn't be a problem. 

Despite our willingness, at our first try we weren't quite sure what to do. The desire and enthusiasm were there, but not the knowledge or experience. Neither of us had had other partners besides each other, and obviousy we'd never tried that relationship model before. I was eager to find out how it would feel to really be the boss, not in the soft way that I'd been up to that point, but in a more overt fashion. Yet, I didn't know where to begin. 

So, as I sat on the chair by the bed, all that occurred to me at first was that it might be a good idea to keep my clothes on while telling him to get naked. That was simple enough. But then we looked at each other, and it was clear to me that he was waiting for my next decisions. He looked so awkward and yet so adorable with only his very long hair providing some cover to his nudity and shyness and expectations. 

As I still was undecided what to do next, I just told him to sit on the bed, which he did. Then, an idea stroke me. I wasn't sure where that would take us, if anywhere at all. Anyway, I asked him to lie down and just be very quiet, like a statue. Shiryu did as I told him, keeping his arms very close to his body and his legs together. 

I thought that he looked gorgeous as usual, but could look even better. So, I took the locks of his hair that weren't beneath his body and spread them around him, forming a frame of sorts. Then, I confess that I lost myself a bit as I studied his beauty. His smooth skin, his muscles, his dick and balls... My Shiryu is always so look to good at, and at that particular moment he looked even more handsome than usual. 

Maybe I let the silence draw on for a little too long. Shiryu seemed slightly uneasy as he started a question in a soft voice, "Shunrei, won't you...?" 

Due to the position of my chair, his left thigh was the one closest to me. On a whim, without really thinking much, I slapped his there. And it was no soft slap. The noise was louder than I expected. 

Shiryu had a start. He stared at me with eyes wide open. 

I admit that at first I was surprised at my own act. I really hadn't planned anything like that. How could I, when I had no experience with that sort of situation? Yet, I just stared back at him, determined to stand my ground. 

The smile he gave me... Aw, that was so heartwarming!... And his words were even better. "I knew I wouldn't regret opening up to you." 

I smiled at him too. And then I looked at the reddish mark that my hand had left on his skin. I couldn't help but marvel at how Saints really did have fragile bodies beneath their ultra powerful Clothes. 

It all started one year ago, and from then on things only got better and hotter between us. But now there's no time to think back to the past. Seiya is coming up there. Shiryu and I look at each other and I give him a quick peck on the lips—and a last pinch on his thigh—before we go open the door. 

Hyoga and Erii show up next. Then, as a group, Shun, June, Ikki and Shaina arrive together. And that's when Shiryu and I have a big surprise. 

Ikki is acting his usual way, except that there's something around his neck. It's a collar. With an S stamped on it. 

Shun and June probably were the first ones to see that and have had the time to recover from the surprise, which explains why they look unfazed. But Hyoga, Erii and Seiya boggle at the sight of that collar. Yet, Shaina and Ikki behave as if everything is perfectly normal.

And it really is. Shiryu and I exchange a look and then he whispers into my ears, "Well, we're not the only ones here wanting to reveal secrets. They just took that many steps further." 

I whisper back, "We'll get there. Just wait and you'll see." 

His beautiful smile is the only response I could ever want.


End file.
